


Breeding Life of Betty Rooks

by Vapula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bestiality, Betty is 14, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Futa, Futanari, Gen, Glory Hole, M/M, Monsters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Peeping, Shemale, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tranny, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Betty Rooks is a simple girl whom enjoys sucking, fucking and having dick. She's a total whore who'll sleep around with anyone or anything. So naturally I made a story about my strange character whom enjoys cock from various races, species and creatures.





	1. Her Friends & the Beast

Betty Rooks was a simple girl. She was just like anyone else with few friends and ordinary life. The girl was 14 years of age with blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. The teen was into music but not dancing and video games, mostly horror or shooters. She was a short girl with C-cup breasts and a nice plump, round ass.

She was a fairly outgoing kind of girl, who enjoyed playing around with others. Though she had a strange problem. Betty often found herself being used and abused by anything that was horny. The girl liked fucking around with others without consequence. She loved dicks of various shapes, sizes and colours. Along with the taste of ass or pussy too, though she liked to have a thick cock inside her more.

Humans, animals, aliens, monsters, beasts she didn't care unless her void was filled. Married, single, male, female, futa, lolicon, shotacon, shemale, lesbian, straight, uniform. She didn't care as long as they fucked.

Currently the girl was with her friends in the woods preparing to camp. They each brought their own tents and sleeping bags with them and were right now setting them up. Betty was busy just laying out her sleeping bag and after doing so left to stand outside.

It was a little cool in the forest and she was wearing a simple t-shirt, which was a size small and really promoted her tits. She had denim shorts on and sneakers on her feet, her hair was done also in a pair of ponytails.

Looking around Betty seen that Chad and Jim had both finished setting out their tents, while her other friends, Angel and Deb, had just done so too. She smiled at them as each finished up and she went off to explore a little.

Part of the reason that Betty wanted to come to the woods, was because of the rumour of a Tentacle Monster. It was mostly a urban legend or myth. But Betty couldn't deny the idea or thought of bedding such a beast, she wanted to experiance it's multiple dicks and cocks inside. Penetrating at different angles and depths. She felt her groin slowly become warm, and wet at the thought. Which was good, as she needed to draw the beast out, and planned to bait it too.

First she needed to find it, or at least it's whereabouts. She had read online on what to look out for and even met a few people whom had a experience with the thing. So she had a rough idea on where to go and draw it out. However if it didn't work then all she had to do was wait until her friends did it for her.

She neglected to tell them that part.

So Betty travelled through the woods, searching for signs of the creature. But currently found nothing as she searched for slime trails, broken branches, cracked bark or sodomised animals.

She took off her shirt and shorts exposing herself to the elements or needy eyes of the creature, so that it could see that there was a vulnerable, willing person nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Jim both sat with the other girls, chatting each other up. Both sides were playing around trying to get in the others pants, though without making it easy. They each questioned where Betty had run off too, and Deb thought she might have went to breed with the wolves again or something similar.

The four spoke a bit more before moving closer to each other. Chad paired with Angel, while Jim sat a little closer with Deb. Chad gave Angel a kiss on her lips, which she recuperated, and then the twos hands were over each other. Their bodies were pressed against each other, with Chad's erection rubbing against Angel's leg. The two then decided to head into one of their tents and zipped it up.

Deb looked over to Jim and seen his second tent pitched in his pants. She smiled at it and moved a hand towards the thing, grasping it while it was still inside the confines of the boys clothes. Jim let out a low groan as her hand jerked him a little, through his trousers. She didn't bother taking them off just yet, as she wanted to get him ready.

She soon pushed him onto his back and sat herself atop his waist. Jim looked up at her spectacle face, her dark hair blended in with the night sky. Deb smiled as she felt his hardon against her own sex. She could feel her own pussy moisturising at the thought of what they were going to do next.

Until they heard noises from woods, it wasn't the blowing of wind or even a bird chirping. Instead they heard a low groan, followed by a slick and slimy sliding noise. Deb stopped grinding atop Jim and the two separated from each other and looked around at the surrounding area, into the dark woods. They couldn't see whatever made the sound clearly and squinted at the darkness. Angel and Chad both exited from the tent they were in to see what it was too.

They were both naked, with Angel showing off her hot, model like physique, with her B-cup breasts, thin body, light shining brown hair and glowing green eyes. Chad looked like a typical jock with his more muscular bod and seven and a half inch long erection between his legs.

Everyone looked to one another thinking about what the hell was causing that sound. A musky smell soon entered their nostrils that sent a strange signal to each. The boys dicks became even harder and straighter. While the girls felt their pussies become drenched at the scent.

Then it appeared.

Chad spotted it first, pointing in the direction.

They looked and seen a lime green blob, about the size of a small car, slowly moving towards them. It's body reflected the campfire light and seemed to shone. It's skin? Flesh? Surface, vibrated causing it to wiggle and jiggle as it advanced towards them.

It soon stopped and simply just stayed still, eerily so. They all looked at it with conflicting expressions and emotions, they each knew what it was. It was just surprising to them to actually see it. Stories and rumours traveled fast so it wasn't totally uncommon to hear about these things.

Still though it worried them as they gazed upon the now silent thing. It simply sat there unmoving and quiet as it thought about what to do.

Then it made its move.

From its sides and back erupted several tentacles of various sizes. Each were thick, green and long, with a human phallus at the ends of each. They sped across the air at a speed considered impossible, until they met their targets.

The first to be grabbed were both Chad and Angel, whom screamed, as a slimy, wet tentacle, about as thick as baseball bat, wrapped around their waist and lifted them up. Soon both were held aloft by a single, strong limb and the two began hitting the slimy things. But their blows made no impact upon the strong grip of the monsters appendages, if anything they simply made it purr in response. Another tentacle quickly grabbed Deb and pulled her away from Jim. She too was suspended up high and tried to release herself.

Only Jim was on the ground himself. He stood there and tried to grapple the limb holding Deb. But it's slippery skin, like wet soap, made it difficult to grab it effectively. He then tried to hit its body but his attacks seemed to have no effect on its gelatinous form.

The creature itself was rather pleased by what it had found. Though slightly confused as it swore that there was a third female but she apparently wasn't here. Oh well, at least it got these three, it didn't need the second male as it preferred females more.

So it went to work.

Angel, already being nude, was first. She was soon greeted to another group of its limbs appearing, they each took an arm, leg and held her in place. Angel shuddered at the cold, damp, wet things holding her. She tried to move or wriggle out but that just seemed to please the beast, as it purred.

Soon another group of tentacles appeared to rub along her flesh and body, coating in her in its slime. She felt them rubbing against her breasts, even wrapping around them and squeezing at her delicate tits. One, the one which was used to hold her waist earlier, probed her vagina, rubbing at it up and down. While another was at her ass, circling it slowly trying to make her unclench her puckered ring. Another was around her neck and at her mouth, dripping its substance onto her lips and cheek. Angel kept her body firmly tense and ready, jaw shut, ass and pussy clenched.

Though it wouldn't matter.

The cock-like appendage, the one at her fanny, soon inserted itself inside her. With a single forcful thrust, the thing the size and width of a baseball bat, rammed into inside her. A scream of pain and veiled ecstasy left her mouth, giving the beast an opening. It quickly plunged its other tentacle inside her mouth, past her lips, over her tongue and down to her stomach. She gagged at the sticky, gooey taste of whatever it was this creature was made of.

It was almost difficult to breathe but this appendage was smaller and less thick than the others. So it didn't totally block the air out of her. Still though the pain she felt in her groin burned like fire, she had tears threatening to spill but kept them inside. She felt the one at her anus still encircling it, still trying to relax her. Then she felt the tentacles in her mouth and pussy move back a bit. Angel let out a sigh at the feeling of them being drawn out, until again they were thrusted back in, roughly. Another wince and muffled cry from her and the beast simply started to pound her holes. Her pussy was violently being expanded the whole time.

While this was happening, Chad was being pleasured.

He too had his arms and legs restrained, though he was held with both his hands above his head, and his knees apart, though bent up to his chest. His chest had a pair of leech like creatures on his nipples. Both were the same lime green colour as their parent, and they latched onto Chad's chest to lick at his erect nipples. They were cool against his bare skin and simply teased his boy tits. The boy was feeling mixture of disgust, arousal and pleasure as he experienced this strange sensation.

Chad was letting a slew of moans and word salads. His eyes were half closed as his breaths came out in husks as allowed the things to tease his nipples. He had never done it himself as he felt them pinch and gently bite them, making him squeak in response to their playfulness.

The tentacle around his waist left and disappeared, but another, stranger, looking one appeared. It was strange because unlike the others in the shape of a human penis, this one was a cylinder like one. There was a hole in the top of it where Chad assumed his cock was to enter, like a fleshlight.

So he waited as the beast slid the new thing over his disk. It fit snugly on his cock, almost tight like a condom but with some free room.

It felt flesh and warm to him. Then he felt his shaft being tickled along its length. "Oooooohhhhhh." He groaned as possibly hundreds of little feelers, inside the sheath started to massage his cock.

They each rubbed and circled his length. Each tickling every single fibre of his penis, he was slightly upset that he couldn't fit his balls inside, as he would like to see what that would feel like. Soon however he felt something at his cocks head teasing around it.

Another inner tentacle? A slightly larger feeler? He couldn't say as it wrapped around his cocks head and pulled down the foreskin to expose his crown to the inside feelers.

Again his dick was assaulted by hundreds of tiny feelers teasing his engorged head, precum leaked and was quickly cleaned by the things, which fed the beast whom closed it a little tighter around his member, making the teen squirm. Soon they fled to allow the main one to lick and stroke his tip. He felt it rub along his exposed glans, tasting under his skin, and taking his dick cheese. Until it met his urethra, were it probed it a little and Chad knew what was about to happen. It then entered inside his cock, sounding him, and causing the boy to rear his head back as his eyes rolled into his skull and his toes curled. He could feel it enter inside his body, making squirm and grunt at the odd feeling of his "cock" being penetrated by something.

Chad let out a loud moan as it started to pump inside him, making his dick twitch and harder in response. After this he felt something thick and big at his back door. He tried to relax as best as he could as he felt a tentacle move inside him slowly. It easily entered his puckered hole, and quickly pushed right up his pooper, making his insides slick with slime, which acted as lubricant.

Deb was currently being undressed. She was held, bent over as the beast pulled her trousers and panties down. It now teased her hairy pussy with a trio of cocks. Each probed at her slit together, teasing the female, giving her the impression they would simply rush inside together. Deb had a clear view of Chad and Angel, she watched as the two were fucked roughly by the beasts multiple limbs. Angel seemed to have relaxed and even encouraged the beast as it entered her ass. Chad too seemed to be the same as he was about to receive a dick in his mouth.

Jim was still watching everything with shock and awe. His dick was fully erect as he witnessed his friends being bred by this creature. He stroked himself as watched them. Deb was going to say something to him but soon found her mouth occupied as another dick shaped tentacle pressed at her lips. With her eyes she looked to the others and simply thought. 'Fuck it.'

She opened her mouth and allowed the foul tasting thing to enter inside. After a quick gag and cough she soon felt it slowly move inside her. The three dicks at her valley soon pressed against each other and entered at the same time. Deb whimpered as she felt the three push inside her, they went up and up until they were at her womb. She could feel them pressing directly against it, they took turns toying with it, making her stomach do flips and her feeling sick or queasy. Then they began thrusting into her at odd intervals. One would pull back, another would push in and the third would stay still, with an occasional wriggle. It was very uncomfortable at times, but slightly enjoyable and she doubted that Jim could touch her this deeply.

Jim was watching all this feeling heavily left out. Betty still hadn't returned and he had no idea where she was, he had hoped she'd be back and they would be back by now. But it appeared she wasn't returning anytime soon, so he turned to the beast and asked. "What about me?"

The beast didn't respond verbally, it couldn't, instead it simply jiggled. Jim then told it. "What? Look I'll do anything just grab me and get it over with."

There was a short pause as the beast thought up of something different. So after a moment its body again wiggled, however the vibrations across its skin went to a single point. Jim watched as a slit developed and opened up like a proper vagina.

He looked at the new green, fanny and then to his friends. They were enjoying themselves in muffled, silent euphoria as they had every hole filled. So with a shrug he took off his trousers and marched towards the slimes cunt. Then he slowly inserted himself inside and laid atop the thing. His pelvis began to thrust into the pussy and he was surprised to find it "almost" similar to a regular woman's. The difference being the cold, sticky goo-like flesh of the beast. It's lack of regular audible cues and how squishy it felt.

Other than that he was rather pleased by its slightly tight cunt. It seemed to change how tight it was in response to him, and even had little feelers inside to play with his cock and balls. So Jim was pleased with his lot as he humped the beast with a grin on his face. He felt something probe his ass and stopped for a moment to allow the thing to enter inside. Once it did he started to resume fucking, pushing himself onto the cock up his ass and having it penetrate deeper, slightly each time.

The night went on as the beast bred its prey and found itself nearing the edge. It's body jiggled and bubbled violently as it felt itself about to ink inside the teens. They each knew it was going to happen as they felt the beast increase it's tempo, breeding them harder and faster than earlier. Shocked muffled gasps, groans and moans were said as the teens felt the dicks fuck them hard.

Then it finally came.

Angel felt her mouth, pussy and ass being creamed at the same time. The force and shock of it cumming inside her, made her mind blank as too came, squirting her love juice onto it. She felt her stomach full itself of the things cum as it pumped more inside, making her sick. Her ass was creamed by a couple of single strokes and she felt the tentacle pump the stuff into her. Her pussy was blasted with a single powerful shot, as it exploded itself inside her. Its cock head ejected a torrent of cum into her womb which then flowed out. She was laid to the ground soon after, her gaping wide pussy flowing cum, her mouth coughing up some too, as her ass attempted to squirt out the rest. Her belly was bloated giving the impression that she was pregnant.

Chad wasn't entirely prepared to swallow the load that shot out. Unlike Angel, he wasn't used to the taste of cum, so he had a harder time swallowing. It nearly made him cum, but it was the dick up his ass creaming him that finally sent him over the edge. Once that released its seed into him, his own dick began to squirt out his sperm directly into the beast which accepted it, after withdrawing from his urethra after giving him a good sounding. After his cumshot he was then placed onto the ground and rolled on his stomach, with a belly and ass full of creature cum.

Deb knew she was next. And the beast didn't disappoint as came first down her throat, but also pulled out and came upon her face and glasses, soaking her. The trio in her ass also came inside together sending a flood of white to rush out. They pulled out and came on her ass cheeks and clothed back, staining her clothes with them. She was placed on the floor soon after feeling bliss, though with an achy cunt.

Jim continued pounding into the beast with a doglike determination. He was nearly ready as he felt his floodgates being overflown and about ready to release. He wasn't sure if it mattered that he came inside, but then again he didn't care. So after a final thrust he shot his load inside, just as the beast painted his anus white. He could feel the cum inside his ass flow upwards, trying to find a womb, but would be disappointed. It flowed out once his ass wasn't plugged anymore.

He pulled out the beast and sat on his knees as it then started to leave. It moved away feeling content and full, though upset it couldn't find the other female.

And privately wondered: Where was she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.  
In a Cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harder! Faster! Yessss!" Betty called out to the wolf behind her as he rutted her rear.

As if the animal understood, he did so plunging his cock inside her, and humping faster. Betty was grinning at the other wolves watching, mostly males, as the alpha bred her first. She hadn't been able to find the beast and was about to make her way back until she met the wolves. She followed back to their lair where she was greeted by the alpha whom made it clear as to what he wanted. So she gave it to him and he was currently showing her his technique of wolf bitch breeding.

Betty sighed as his cock pounded into her touching that spot which she desperately needed to be hit. Walking through the woods nude, and horny kinda did that to you. She was just glad that she finally get it down, and wondered how her friends were doing.

But decided not to dwell on it as she felt the wolf insert his full length inside. Soon his knot formed inside her, filling her, and he came. His hot cum was soon pumped inside as he howled out loud at his orgasm. Betty came too though not with as much force, as he did.

The alpha laid atop her, resting his furry body on her bare back. She allowed him to and waited until his knot was gone. After awhile it shrunk and he pulled his dick out and moved in front of her. Betty kissed his snout as he licked her face and inside her mouth. She allowed him to stick his tongue down her throat and broke the kiss soon after.

She then moved herself around unto, her rear was visible to all. Every wolf in the room had a clear view of her seeded pussy, dripping with the alphas and females essence. Jaws were unhinged and salivating at the sight of her perfect, feminine cunt.

"Who's next?" She asked with a innocent expression and girly giggle.

The animals started to fight for it.


	2. Mr. Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty does the Gym Teacher.

She had returned to the camp, after breeding with the wolves to find her friends mostly asleep. She noted that each had round bellies and cum streaming out their holes. Jim alone was still awake and explained that the beast had come for them.

It shagged each of them, came then left.

They were exhausted and fell asleep in response, while he was still okay to move around. So he had placed them in their tents and waited for her to come back. Once she did they spent the night talking, then hugging, kissing and finally fucking.

For Jim it was a great camping trip.

However for Betty her friends were a little pissed at her. So she spent the next few days not speaking to them. They would make up soon, but for now they were avoiding each other.

Betty knew that it'll blow over soon enough.

Still didn't mean it upset her, which didn't go unnoticed by Graham the Gym Teacher.

He was a big man with a bit of a belly, but still likeable, since he had a fat cock in his pants. Betty's down mood didn't go unnoticed to him as he found her alone during lunch, looking sad. He had heard what happened and couldn't help but feel impressed with her. And thought that she deserved a reward.

"Betty? What's wrong?" He asked with false concern.

"Oh Mr. Graham." She said with a fake sniff. "My friends are a little angry at me for now. I think I need a little... comfort."

He smiled. "I know what you need girl. Follow me."

"Yes sir." Responded the teen as she followed the older man away.

They left the main building and headed towards the gymnasium. Then the two entered inside and went to the girls locker room. Graham locked the door and looked at her.

Betty wore her school uniform, with a simple white polo shirt, blue miniskirt, though that was her own and not the schools. She had knee socks and black shoes on too. She sat on a bench and uncrossed her legs. He spotted her pink panties with the pussy pressed against them, already drenched.

With a smirk he whipped out his thick, 6 and half inch, fat cock before her eyes. Betty smiled once she seen the thing already erect and waiting. Licking her lips she took a gentle grasp of the organ and slow pulled back the hood, to expose the already engorged purple head. The man let his breath hitch as she began working his dick with her small hands.

Slowly she jerked the cock, taking her time, though considering they had about thirty mintues of lunch left, they best hurry. So she then opened her mouth wide and easily took in his member, licking sucking on a Popsicle. He groaned as her head started to move, sucking his dick.

She felt his large hairy, hand atop her head patting affectionally. He encouraged her like always, letting her go at her own pace while he simply waited until her mouth and throat adjusted.

Once he was sure she was, he grabbed the sides of her head and held her in place, then started to thrust. Betty was already ready for his face fucking, as he enjoyed being a bit rough. So she allowed him to fuck her mouth while being careful that she wouldn't bite or choke. His cock moved in and out her lips and tongue running across it with each, her throat was tight around his rod and it made him aware of her breathing. He didn't want her to choke after all.

So once he was sure that his entire thing was slick and wet with saliva, he pulled out her mouth. Betty felt the thing being taken away, like a dummy from a baby she whined. Graham simply laughed as his hands moved down to nearly tear off her underwear. He almost did so, but she lifted her rump up enough and he pulled them off, then threw them away.

Her legs were soon spread and she moved to her back. She felt the heat of his cock pressing against her wet loins, he rubbed his tip against her lips and folds, carefully coating his dick with her juices. Then he pushed inside her, his cock head entered with ease, but soon his fat, thick penis began to encounter resistance. It took sometime for Betty's body to adjust to his width. He slowly continued once she did pushing himself fully inside. Betty was mewing and moaning in response with every inch being squeezed inside.

The girls tight canyon was slowly accepting the size of the man. Her walls still ached slightly in response to being wrenched open like with a crowbar. She had her teeth clenched as he pushed his full length all the way inside. She felt his hairy balls rest at her folds. They tickled her slightly causing her to smile and giggle up at him.

Graham moved them until he was sitting on the bench with her in his lap. Her legs were around his waist and let out a groan as she slid a little more down on his cock. He grabbed her waist, placing his big hands on either side, then moved her up. She oohed in response to being lifted up and back down, where a pleasant sigh left her mouth. Betty allowed him to do this, letting the man control how far and deep he went.

She had her arms around his neck, and chest to his belly and chest. He chucked as he bent his head down to bite into her neck, intending to leave a proper hickey. Betty licked at his ear and cheek when he was close enough to. She bit his lobe gently enough, then licked at it, even sending it inside.

Graham shuddered. "Fucks sake girl. Don't do that."

Betty giggled. "Admit it you like... it!" She said the last part with a shout as he slammed her down on his rod, hard.

"Yeah." Admitted the man as he stood up still moving her up and down his cock. "But only when my wife does it."

He then started to fuck Betty like she wanted from the start. His hands held her in place while his hips did all the work. He grunted with each thrust into her, his dick being tightly stroked by her inner canvas. The sound his cock thrusting into her created a squelching noise, that echoed around the locker room. It only made each more hotter as they continued to rutt together.

Soon his thrusts became more regular, his breathing heavier and his hold tightening. Betty knew what was about to happen and said. "Inside."

"W-What?" Asked the man as his balls started to get ready to cream her.

"I'm safe, so don't worry about it." She told him and hugged him close as he simply took her word for it.

So he didn't stop, nor pull out as he pumped his dick inside her. His hips worked at as he felt her insides soon constrict around member, tightly around as she came with a cry of shock. That was enough for him to be sent over the edge as with a grunt he came.

Betty felt his dick shoot it's load into her. She felt his cum flow inside like water from a watergun. His cum was painting her insides white. She could feel it fulling her void of wriggling life as his cock pumped out some more into her now full womb. Her own juices mixed with his as it gathered at her still plugged entrance. His dick was keeping it all inside her. Graham could feel his seed, plugged by his own cock swimming around in limbo.

With a look to her he lifted the teen carefully off. Betty purred as she was taken off the cock and the creampie inside her started to fallout. Cum fell out and onto the floor as the man held her up, like a doll, under her armpits. Her legs were kept open, however some of his seed to land on them. Betty felt it flow out and closed her eyes as his essence slowly left her body. She was smiling the whole time as it fell, her eyes full of lust and excitement as the man simply smirked.

When that was done the two shared a long kiss to the pleasure of a voyeur.

Outside the room watching them was another teacher, Mr. Franklin. He was stroking his cock in his trousers as he had seen them earlier walking together and knew where they were going and why. He, as usual, wasn't disappointed as he spied them inside going at it. The smell of sweat and sex was heavy in the room and it made its way out to him, making his cock stand straighter, as he pumped it.

Franklin watched and came like he always did, and quickly left before they found him. Betty always knew but didn't mind his extra eyes spying on them. Graham didn't know and she didn't see any reason to spoil Franklin's fun.

So she ignored it and went to her locker to clean her creamy pussy and fix her clothes. Graham watched her the whole time, after putting his dick away.

The two later returned to main building. Everyone knew but no one said anything, why would they? Still the headmistress, Miss. Winters, shook her head at Betty and wondered about how she was going to discipline her.

She looked over to find Betty's older brother, David, sitting with his friends. An idea came to her as she headed towards him.


	3. David & Miss. Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmistress Winters decides to fuck Betty's brains out. With David to witness.

When the bell rang for Betty, she was happily munching away at lunch. She was happy after her fling with Graham and the pent up stress she felt left her. Everyone simply pretended it didn't happen and that they weren't aware.

Soon however her lunch was interrupted by someone coming to her side. "Miss. Rooks, the headmistress wants to see you." Said Linda Crow.

Linda was 15 years old with a no nonsense attitude. She was serious most of the time, though Betty knew better, her hair was white and her eyes bright red like rubies. Her skin was chalk white, only adding to her unearthly beauty. She was considered a prude amongst everyone. Except Betty who knew things about her.

Betty looked up to the slightly older girl and asked. "What for?"

"I think you know." The albino answered curtly, before walking off, leaving the girl smiling.

The girl then headed up to the headmistresses office, where she knocked on the door. A simple, "Come in," was heard by the girl, whom entered inside.

She was inside the spartan like office of the headmistress. It was a long room, with a desk and three chairs at the other end. A window on the left side showing the city out there. There was really nothing else special about the place as Winters was known for being a strict woman.

Once Betty had entered inside fully, the door behind her slammed shut, making her jump. She turned to find the headmistress "and" her older brother David.

Winters was a older woman in her late fifties. She was tall, black haired which was kept in a nice, neat bun. Her skin was pale in colour and her breasts were a D. The woman held herself with an authoritative stance as she was the headmistress of the school.

"H-Headmistress, David what are you two doing here, together?" Asked Betty her tone with suspicion and implying things.

The headmistress sneered. "Please girl, remove those foul thoughts from your mind at once. I will not have you dirtying my floorboards, before we begin."

Betty rolled her eyes as her brother smirked. A loud slap echoed across the room as the headmistress whacked Betty's face with her personal riding crop. Betty's cheek stung as she winced at the pain and looked up to the stern woman looming over her.

"Do not ever disrespect me again, girl." Winters warned.

"S-Sorry ma'am." Betty answered feeling slightly turned on.

"I don't think you are." Winters said twirling her crop. "Show me how sorry you are, slag."

Winters reached down to her pencil grey skirt, and pulled it up. She exposed her nylon pantyhose to the two students, and pulled them down to show her panties. Her black woman's briefs contained a gift for naughty children. Betty seen it straining against the fabric and watched with glee as the older woman pulled down her underwear slowly. Winters's cock sprang out to greet the teen with a proud salute. Her dick was about seven and half inch long, and three inches round. A pair of nice big testicles were underneath, full and ready to breed teen cunt.

She placed the tip of her crop at her dicks engorged head and lifted it to face the whore. "There are rumours about you girl. That say you are the best cocksucker in our school. Show me."

Betty was already panting like a bitch once the thing was whipped out. Her mouth watered and her knees shook as she marched over to the headmistress.

Getting to her knees she gazed upon the thing, it's pulsing veins and bulbous head before her eyes made her feel dizzy. Blood rushed to her nether region in response. Betty gripped the thick monster with both hands, she jerked it a little enjoying the precum already being moved out by her actions.

Spitting on the shaft and rubbing it she started to take it into her mouth. Slowly she moved the engorged head inside, moving it to her throat in one go. Not once did she choke, nor splutter as she inched onwards.

Winters was impressed. "Very good girl. Your reputation is well earned. Most girls and boys have difficultly because of my size. Some can't even get the tip inside their mouths. Well done."

"Th... k.... ou." She heard Betty mummer while her mouth was still full.

She whacked her atop the head. "Do not ever talk with your mouth young lady. Whatever would your mother say?"

Betty moved herself off the dick so she can spit on it more. But she decided to answer the question. "Whom do you think taught me?"

The headmistress smirked. "Fair point." It was no secret what the Rooks family was like, especially the mother and daughters. "Now attend to my testicles, they need some love."

"Yes ma'am." Answered the teen as she kissed each ball sack with her lips. She wasn't wearing lipstick sadly, as she liked leaving marks behind.

Her lips were warm to the woman as she felt the girls soft mouth, touching her fully cum producers. She was glad to have stopped masturbating for two weeks. Winters now had the perfect cum dumpster to unload in right now.

David watched as his youngest sister kissed the headmistresses nuts. He felt himself harden as she planted little, girly kisses upon them, as if praising each as Gods gift to her. His own dick became fully erect and stroked himself whilst watching. He didn't have a thing for whatever Winters was, but he did have one for his baby sister.

He was, besides his father, the only boy in the family. One mother and two daughters, each horny and cock crazy as the other. David questioned how this started and why his family was like this, but his dad told him: its from his mothers side.

When he asked her she simply smiled and kissed him. Then the two went to bed, with Betty watching from the hallway.

Betty suckled on one of the testicles, taking the sack into her mouth, and sucking gently. The cock was lying on her face, it's length across her and lying into her hair. Winters was feeling nothing but bliss as the girl worked her, she truly was the best cocksucker. A fact she was rather happy with.

Her second ballsack was added into Betty's mouth, and the woman felt her eyes go into her skull, as Betty suckled on them. The girls hands were still jerking her monster cock and now her balls were being licked, and sucked on. Betty was slowly losing herself as she gave into her primal desires and needs. She whimpered as her pussy ached, calling out for it to be invaded by the beast atop her face.

She let the testicles fall out her mouth and quickly attacked the cock. Her mouth was already sucking on it and her head moving as she forced the thing down her throat. Winters would occasionally thrust her hips into her with a grunt, her crop rubbing Betty's chin and cheek.

David feeling left out appeared at her side. His own dick, a regular six and three quarter inch thing, was waving at her face. Betty used her hands to pleasure Winters while her mouth moved to her brothers.

Her familiar lips attacked his penis, quickly enveloping the thing inside her mouth. Betty's tongue ran across its length and around the thing, enjoying the taste. David groaned out as she easily blew him, she knew where to lick and how fast she could go for him to enjoy it.

Winters had her hands removed as she stepped back to watch the two. Betty's mouth easily encompassed her brothers dick, taking it in without worry or resistance. Obviously he was smaller and thinner than Winters, but still he was a growing boy and had a seven inch dick at such a young age.

The headmistress stroked her own member with affection and pride as she watched the two. Her smirk was ever present as she looked under the girls miniskirt and seen her drenched underwear. White fabric was stained heavily by her bodily fluid as she continued sucking her brother off. Winters tapped her shoulder with her crop and after getting the girls attention, pointed to her desk with it.

Understanding the headmistress instructions, Betty stopped sucking and released her brothers cock. But then put a hand upon it and gripped it in a firm grasp. She jerked him before walking over to the table, leaving him alone where she got set up. Betty laid herself, torso flat against the surface with her rear on the edge. Her brother moved over to the side and waited.

Winters made her way over. Her crop soon touched the inner leg of Betty, slowly rising up towards the camel toe, which leaked out juices. The headmistress gathered some of it on her riding crop and looked over the crystal clear liquid with a blank look.

"Your extremely wet." She said licking the crop clean, while David felt his cock twitch, as her tongue tasted the black surface of her tool. He groaned silently as he thought about her tongue tasting, running along his shaft as her mouth went closer to his balls.

Betty was panting as she waited eagerly for her prize/punishment. She was soon rewarded with the head of her principles dick at her pussy. The thick thing, pressed at her vaginal lips, warning her beforehand. Betty braced herself for the headmistresses cock to enter.

It soon did, pushing into her easily, slutty, hole. Winters let out a moan as her fat shalong was able to easily enter her students pussy. Her students cunt was able to take it in without any pain or discomfort as Betty had taken in such sizes beforehand. Still her body clamped onto the dick as it went further inside. Applying equal pressure to the entire length of the cock in her.

She let out a whorish moan as it was fully inside her. The headmistress stilled to allow her time to fully accept her length and girth, which girl did with ease. Her balls were at the girls vag, resting and waiting for their owner to plough teens cunt for their benefit.

After a few moments of nothing and only the sounds of husky breathes, Winters started to pullback. She drew her cock back until it was at the girls entrance, before smacking back inside again. Then she began to repeat the process to the joy of Betty and her brother. David watched the dick pumping into her snatch, it's thick mass easily sliding in and out his sisters baby maker. He jerked himself as he listened and watched the two fuck. His principle was rather aggressive as she pounded his sisters pussy with such a force that the desk moved a little each time.

He noticed how Betty would call out for more and simply shrugged to himself before heading around to her face. She spotted his approach, through the dim of her horny, lust riddled gaze and opened her mouth.

Without waiting anymore David quickly shoved his own dick back inside, where his sister suckled upon it like a newborn babe. Her pussy was still being pounded and now her was too.

It was a good day.

Nails raked her clothed back from her headmistress. "Do you like that?"

"Y-Yes!" Answered Betty once David let her, before forcing his cock back down her wanting throat.

"My, dick, in, your, loose, cunt?" Each word was followed by a single pound into the girl.

"Y-Yes!"

"Your such a whore girl." Winters leaned down to her students ear and spoke. "How would you like to be the mother of my children?"

She slowed down her thrusts, and was now moving in at a painfully slow pace. It was driving Betty mad to have such a thing inside her move at such a rate. "Y-Yes.... I'll... beeee, the m-mother." She told the older woman.

Winters smiled at her student. "Good girl." She then kissed her on the lips and moved up and started to again fuck Betty like she wanted.

The woman pulled her hair, riding her like a horse as ploughed her cunt. David was fucking her mouth with his own cock taking pleasure of her warm mouth and edger tongue tasting him. He would rather be using her pussy, but knew that once Winters was done he would feel anything. She would be to gaping for him to feel any friction for a couple of days. The pounding Betty received by the two made her squirm as she couldn't move herself while pinned to the table. Her head held in her brothers hands while her principle had her waist and kegs under control.

She wanted to brake out of their grasps and mount her headmistress. To hop up and down her shlong like a bunny with her brother watching as the dick slammed into her. How Winters would be in utter shock and pleasure to complain or further punish her.

Testicles slapped against Betty's chin and vagina broke the fantasy. Still she gleefully awaited for them to unload themselves into her. She wanted the delicious and God loving cream that she craved at all times. Her and sister had the same problem. David's balls weren't as big as Winters however she knew he'll cream her so much that she'll choke on it. The headmistresses were big and full, Winters was known to rarely masturbate or have sex, so the only question on Betty's mind was; How long ago was it when she last relieved herself?

Her answer was soon arriving as she ended up being pounded forcibly by the two. Climax was closing for them and she limply waited as her body, too prepared to cum.

Husky breathes and erratic breathing from the woman and teen boy singled them nearing it. And soon Betty was gifted with their cum.

The cocks in her mouth and vagina both throbbed and soon pulsed as they came. David's fired out shots of it down her throat and into her greedy stomach. Whilst Winters released a torrent of white into her womb. Cum flowed out Winters cock and as her dick was too large and blocking the way out, it simply went upwards towards the girls young fertile womb. Thankfully she was on the pill, though she may need to stay on it for awhile, considering the steady stream of cum currently drowning her eggs.

Betty couldn't help but moan in a muffled way, as her eyes rolled back and she came herself. Her powerful orgasm made her tightly grip the headmistress as hard as she could, milking out more of her hot sperm. Winters heavy sacks unloaded themselves without restraint.

Pumping her sperm into the teenager whom she hoped was on the pill. If not, and she does not have an abortion (Betty's choice), she'll take responsibility. Having Betty as a wife may not be that bad, though her sleeping around most of the time may be rather annoying. However Winters was open to working it out.

By strapping her down to the bed and banging her everyday, all day, until she accepted that no one can satisfy her, other than Winters.

Wonder what their children would look like?

Lying atop of her Winters let out a long groan in response. Her hips stopped buckling and her cock stopped throbbing. Soon she was spent as her cock stopped cumming, her cum stayed inside the girl, swimming in limbo as the woman regained her breaths. David's had settled itself inside her belly, she wasn't bloated but it still gave her a noticeable bump.

Winters pulled out Betty, earning a whine, squeak and sigh as her monster cock slid out. Her cum followed running out and panting the floor white with a large red puddle. Betty stayed limp on the desk unmoving and slowly wishing to slumber as her eyes felt heavy.

She was ignored by the other two who fixed themselves up. "Mr. Rooks take your sister home. She's excused from school today and tomorrow."

"I'll tell her once she's awake." David replied and began fixing his sisters clothes up as best he could.

"Good, but you are to return. Failure to do so will result in punishment." Winters told him her eyes promising retribution.

"I promise to back soon after." He told her and carried his sister, bridal style, out the woman's office, so that she may clean her floors.

David took his sister home and returned to school after telling his mother what happened. She simply smiled and put Betty to bed before resuming housework.


	4. Dirty Glory-Hole Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has fun at a glory-hole.

She sat inside a cubicle, in the back of the club, just past the unisex bathrooms. It was slightly dark inside with a single lightbulb above her, as she kneeled on the floor waiting and watching at the pair of holes to either side. There was a hole in front of her, plus one below too. Though she assumed that they wouldn't be used yet. For now Betty was holding her head in her hands, as she stayed still, humming lightly. The girl was waiting for a juicy dick or some pussy to be shown at either one.

Sadly none have yet to appear.

Granted she had only just arrived for minutes ago, but people saw her enter here. Many of them knew her, knew what she liked and what she wanted. The girl was after all a well known cock slut, whom shag anyone as long as they had a big dick, pussy or simply willing too.

Betty admired her nails for a few moments, before she heard the doors opening. She could tell as the club's music was heard, the volume normally muted by the muffled walls. For sometime she heard nothing of note, except the club music and then the door shutting. Silence greeted as she waited, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Her wish was granted as a dark, mocha coloured cock was pushed through the opening to her side. The dick was semi erect, hanging through the hole, the tip dripping golden nectar, as the man hadn't bothered to shake. Why would he when there's a good little slag in this little stall?

'Ugh finally.' Betty thought, as she wrapped a hand around his knob.

It was warm and fleshly, in her grasp. She slowly stroked the shaft, jerking it lightly, as her mouth opened and she licked the piss on the tip. The taste of urine was now on her tongue and she gulped it down, while giving his member a good stroke. It throbbed in her grasp, the meaty dick rising upwards, coming to life and the girl was enchanted by the rising of the black cock.

Her other hand went into the hole and her fingers and palm sought his balls. Soon she gripped his heavy dark, furry sacks, feeling his pubes and the weight of his nuts. She gently pulled his testicles towards the hole, having the man push both balls through the opening.

With them now inside, she smiled at his dark orbs and opened her mouth. Her hands stroked his monster dick, whilst her mouth took a nut into her, and she sucked on his ballsack. The man let out a grunt at her and patted at the wall to tell her to go on. She did so, sucking on one testicle while her hands jerked his member, roughly stroking his dong, while her mouth sucked on his balls.

She pulled lightly on his nut, being giving the next equal attention. Then she had both balls inserted into her mouth, gaggling and giggling to herself as she sucked on them together. The dick was fully erect at this point, standing up high above her. As she licked at his dry nuts, while her hands caressed his cock, the tip leaking out a fair amount of precum, which slowly flowed down the sides of the shaft. Her fingers ran along his length, rubbing his fluids along his dick, coating it in a light amount of his precum.

Betty soon released his testis, letting the twin large sacks fall out. She then began to lick his dark dick, her tongue starting from his nuts, and moving up the underside of his shaft. Her tongue soon tasted his precum, with it having been rubbed along his monster and she savoured the salty texture, while heading up to the tip.

Once there, she tongued at his exposed glans, fiddling with his crown. Her hands stroked the man's lower half of his dick, while her mouth worked the head.

She licked up the precum, which still poured out the hole and spat into a hand. After rubbing her saliva along his shaft, Betty then took in the head of his penis.

A loud moan from the male told her that she was doing good and she forced more of his dark meat into her throat. Soon enough she was deepthroating the man, his cock far down her neck. It remained longed down her jugular, it's warm and size easily making her loose cunt begin to flow. Her pussy began to moisturise, her juices dripping from her vagina, towards the floor, as she wasn't wearing underwear.

With his black cock cock deep inside her mouth, she savoured the taste and feeling. Once she was ready too, Betty began to move herself, bobbing her head on his dick. The man stood outside her box, moaning and groaning as the younger girl serviced him. Her mouth was tight and welcoming, it's warmth and wetness making his toes curl within his shoes.

Her head moved effortlessly along his dark dick, her mouth taking in his full size with ease and care. She licked along his dong, whenever she stopped a bit and even rubbed his length, when she slowed. He even moved his hips at times, slowly fucking her throat, while she still sucked.

Betty sucked him off like a champ, not once did she gag and cease her actions. She breathed through her nose, smelling his musky dick as she did. The scent only egging her on, to continue deepthroating his shaft, as his breathing became more laboured.

Soon enough she heard him banging on the wall in warning. He came soon after, his dick finally pulsing and throbbing with her, as his balls unleashed their cargo. His hot sticky cream of cum, soon flowed out, it pouring into her belly, the warmth and stickiness making Betty think of honey.

His nectar splattered into her tummy, the girl gulping down his hot load. As she sucked his shaft, intent on sucking out every drop of his cum that she could get out of his balls. He nutted in her, a cry of pleasure being heard, as he creamed into her stomach, squirting his ice cream down into her belly.

With his needs satisfied, the man withdrew his dong, pulling out his wet and flaccid member. Betty didn't protest or stop him, as he took his dick away.

Though before he left, she gave each of his testicles a little kiss.

Once he was gone, she sat on the floor, humming and rubbing her belly. The warmth and taste of cum, making her smile, as she waited for more.

She didn't have to wait long for long, as two new cocks appeared, on either wall. Both were white in colour, a little smaller and thinner than the previous black one. But as long as they were here, she was willing to indulge these losers.

So her left hand rose up to grip and stroke the left dick. Her right hand did the same, reaching and touching the right cock and stroked them together in unison. She worked both dicks, pulling and tugging on them, the pair gushing out the clear liquid of precum, as she jerked them as one.

After licking her lips, she brought her mouth to the one on the right and started to suck, while her other hand stroked the other. She bobbed her head on his dick, the guy on the other side in bliss, as she fellatied him. Her other hand jerked and stroke his partner, whom soon began moving his hips. He thrusted into her static hand, his pelvic thrusts stimulating him, while she worked on the other.

Betty then changed sides, stroking the right, while now enveloping the led with her jaws. Both boys were grinning from behind the walls, even trying to communicate to her, though she ignored them. She was only here to slate her need for cock and cum.

The girl sucked and slurped, as she blew the teen and her other hand was being used as a makeshift masturbator. She stopped sucking soon after to simply stroke them, then once again latched onto their knobs. Her mouth easily encompassing their sizes and girths, her skill and dedication easily bringing both boys to the edge.

Neither of them bothered to warn her, as they suddenly started to cum. She had managed to swallow only one load, whilst the other came on her hand and clothes. His cum shot out the tip, squirting and staining her clothes and hair, as he unloaded his cum upon her person's. The other came inside her mouth and she gulped down his baby batter, so that it may join. It's black brethren in her belly, feeding her the juicy taste of teenage boy cum, to mix with older black males in her tummy.

With those two now spent, they left and Betty undressed herself, throwing her clothes into a corner. She was now stripped naked, her body free of those burdensome clothes and she began to clean herself. Her hand we to up to her hair and began to gather out the cum. Then she started to lick each of her fingers clean of the white substance, while she waited for more dicks.

Movement was heard from below her and her eyes turned to the hole there. Between her legs was a gloryhole and she watched with interest, to see what kind of cock would be pushed up and through.

Her face split into a perverted grin of delight at the sight of a foot long, horse cock. Not a human males one, nor even a futas, but a real genuine horse dick of a Equestrian Furry. It was a pink colour and horse shaped, as it poked out it's sheath, it's balls unable to get through.

Betty's mouth drooled at the sight, her pussy juices came out in full. Her floodgates flowed freely, her arousal on full display, as her cunt leaked out her needy waters. She felt her sex ache for the dick, it throbbing from a painful need, a infernal itch and the simple wanting to fuck.

So Betty stood herself up and then moved over the horse cock. When her pussy was over the member, her pussy dripped upon the thing, making it shake at her honeyed waters. She then began to lower herself upon the dick, pressing her lips into his crown.

A moan left her lips at the feeling of his dickhead touching her vulva. Then she pushed herself down on his member, until the head finally penetrated into her.

"Oh!" She cried out, as the cock entered into her.

Her cunt was so loose, that there was no pain, as the vaginal walls easily parted to allow the thick dick entrance. She took in the head at first, but soon started to slowly descend upon his member. More and more of the foot long dick was added, followed by her letting out more moans and husky pants, as the stallions cock penetrated deeper into her.

She had her arms raised above her head, head reared back letting out her moans. Betty hoped that the club dancers and goers could hear her, so that they may pay a visit.

Soon enough she had taken it all in, until her ass now touched the floor. Only the glory-hole stopped her from going further, but she already had what she needed. She felt every inch of his horse dick, it pulsing and warmed within her tight hole, as she sat on the floor, squatting.

After a moment she started to rise upon his dick, lifting herself up until only the head remained inside. Then she lowered herself again, down on his penis. Slowly she fucked herself on his dick, rising and falling while the horseman was under her, blowing out air through his snout.

Betty rode him slowly, but overtime started to increase her tempo. Soon she was like a cowgirl, as she lifted herself up and down, her cunt swallowing up his schlong, as she began to ride him. She felt every inch of his dick, as it pulsed and shook within her walls. Her vagina gripped along his length like a vice, as she rode his dong, whilst shouting and screaming out obscurities.

She didn't care if anyone heard. Hell she swore that some people has entered into the room and were peaking through the holes themselves. Plus she kew about the camera above her, broadcasting the entire event onto the Internet. There was sadly only one angle, but that didn't mean she couldn't lean back and spread her legs open, to allow the world a great view of her teenage, access for everyone, pussy.

The thought and knowledge of people watching only made her hornier. She felt no shame or embarrassment, only a need to show the world and remind herself of how much of a whore she truly was. Betty craved nothing else except to excel at cocking sucking and fucking. Her only real goals and desires were to breed and fuck, without moral constraints or cares.

So she rode the horse dick, like it was the last day on Earth for her. Plunging his massive beastly cock into her, the head of the thing poking into her womb. The crown of his cock, plus a few inches, easily passed through her tight cervix, entering into her uterus. Each stroke of his cock was like ecstasy to the teen, as her lust and primal urges took over her thoughts and mind.

Faintly she felt him bucking his hips, trying to stimulate the both of them. His own strokes however, were awkward as he couldn't fully move because of the wall and hole. Still that didn't stop him from trying and Betty heard his heavy balls slapping on the otherside, against the walls, as he thrusted up into her.

She allowed him too, for a time, before she resumed her hopping. Though from the remaining three glory holes left, more dicks were soon thrusted within. Betty was quick to take two in her hands, while the third ahead of her she put into her mouth. Now the girl began too service the three, sucking on one, while jerking the other two, her mind turned to Cotten candy, as she enjoyed the feelings of warm cocks in her hands, mouth, throat and pussy.

The horse dick inside of her suddenly began to vibrate, in an extreme fashion. It's throbbing length sending ripples of pleasure throughout Betty, whom felt her pussy sneeze as it came. The cock followed along with her, it shooting it's load up and into her womb.

It's dickhead was already inside her uterus and now it started to spray, like water from a hose, it's milky load. She felt the Equestrian's seed shooting into her womb, her ovaries being drenched and swamped by horse cum. The fertile cum of this stallion easily drowned her eggs with its batter, a fire now burning within her belly at the feeling of his hot cream deep inside of her womb.

She only muffled out a moan at the feeling of him cumming inside of her. Betty then stopped sucking and jerking, removing her hands and mouth away, leaving three throbbing painful lengths.

"Just a moment boys." She called out, as she lifted herself off the stallion's flaccid member.

His floppy member fell out of her gaping vagina. It laying flat upon the ground, spent and empty of any further excitement, making Betty pout at that. She rubbed it with her foot, trying to get it to rise once more, and although it did seem to get the blood rushing once more, it remained still.

So she bent down and kissed the thing, her tongue lapping up the seed along his shaft. She licked up all the cum that fallen from her pussy, plus the couple of drops still leaking from the tip. Once she was finished, the dick left her, pulling itself out the hole and she resumed playing with the remaining three.

After the two to her sides were done, squirting upon her shoulders and arms she gave her full attention to the one ahead. She stopped sucking to instead nestle the dick between her busty chest, the meat now between her twin buns.

It was warm and wet from her mouth, plus the cum that had just sprayed onto her earlier. This acted as lube and she used it to start rubbing his erection, playing with his length and the man grunted at the feeling of her soft mounds, sandwiching his tool.

He soon felt her begin to tit wank him, running her breasts up and down on his member. Her tongue would flick out to fiddle with the head of his penis and he kept himself still, allowing her to do all the work. Betty would soon suck on the head of his penis, while her tongue still worked him over to the point of climax.

Naturally she swallowed every drop, gulping down his creamy load join the rest. Then she would allow him to leave, sitting the floor, licking her flesh clean of the recent cum. Her pussy was still gaped, the imprint of that horse's cock having left a mark upon her.

Time flowed past, more and more cocks were put through the holes. She sat in the cubicle reeking of sweat, sex and cum. The area was a mess of white stains and her own juices, as she sat and was covered in the filth of herself and many others.

Betty refused no one, as they came. Dicks of all shapes and sizes, the faces of the owners unknown too her, as age sucked and fucked her night away.

A man to a glory hole at her side, peaked through and said. "Oi slag! Bring your pussy here to me!"

"Okay dokey." Was the response, and Betty stood up to have him receiving her cunt.

However the older male had been watching her through the hole. He saw her turning around, bending over to show her gaped cunt and tisked to himself.

She pressed her cunt to the hole, her hands on the wall ahead of her, as she stood up, waiting. But the dick never came, though she felt his breath on her vulva.

Then he said. "Changed my mind, give me your asshole."

"K!" Was the gleeful response, as she hadn't been analised, yet.

Her pussy was lowered and now her tight, dirty hole was shown. It hadn't been touched yet and the man grinned at the sight of her dirty spot. Looking so neglected and so needy, as he stood up and whipped out his dick.

A moment later he pressed his aching tip into her rosebud. Her pucker was a little wet from the cum of others, but remained unmolested and Betty waited. He rubbed around in little circles, trying to have her relax, as he spat upon his shaft and rubbed his spittle along his length.

Then he with one hand he gripped side of the stall and used the other to guide his dick into her anus. Betty kept herself in place, as the cock pressed into her pucker. She held her ass cheeks open, following her mother's instructions and soon relaxed her anus enough that the dick entered into her.

It soon penetrated into her asshole, the girl letting out a moan, as the man finally pierced her asshole. His dick was now inside of her, it easily heading further into her back channel. Her anal walls gripped his length with ease, the man feeling her tight back passage along his length. He grunted and groaned at her glove like anus, which accepted his size and girth with ease, as he pushed himself fully inside.

Once he was inside of her, until he could go no further, he had both his hands grip the stall. When he had a firm hold of them, he started to thrust and fuck the teen's asshole. The man thrusted into her anus, her strokes bringing more waves of pleasure and joy to the pair, as he drilled her ass with his thick dick.

Betty secured herself against the wall, feeling the man fuck her vigorously. He shagged her back passage, his dick ploughing her anal cavity with his dick. Each stroke of his cock brought her more pleasure and she would move her own hips back into his thrusts, to increase the sensations that both parties were feeling.

She was panting like a fine bitch in heat, as he rutted her ass. Then her eyes found something before them, and she refocused to find another cock at a hole. It was before her eyes, waiting for her to take it into her mouth, which breathed upon the thing, making it shake at her hot husky breath.

With no further thought needed, or care, she took the joint into her mouth. She sucked on it at her own accord, bobbing her head and the like. But soon the man began to thrust into her, fucking her mouth, while she remained still and silent, letting herself be spit roasted.

Both men fucked and bred both ends of her body. Their dicks ploughing into her mouth and anus, as she took them with whorish glee and still wanted more.

The man using her ass was the first to cum. He banged into her anus faster and faster, each thrust more frequent and powerful than the last. Until he finally ejaculated, deep inside of her asshole, his cream flooding into her chocolate factory. His hips buckled and his knees went weak, as he came inside of her anus, squirting his hot load up her shitter.

He pulled out his dick, then stalked off, leaving Betty to finish off the other man. It wasn't long before he came too, down her throat and then moving away.

Her belly had started to grow a bit, it being fully of multiple men's semen. The womb too as just as full, possibly having her impregnate by dozens of unknown males.

Again she sat and waited, not really willing to leave as of yet. She still had a little fire and fury within her, her lust for cock had dismissed somewhat, but wasn't fully gone.

Then at the glory hole ahead of her, she heard a woman's voice. "Bitch! Come here!" Betty crawled over, carefully and eagerly as she reached the hole.

When she was there, the woman hiked up her skirt and turned around. She then pressed her dirt, smelly, cum covered vagina to the hole.

"My boyfriend made a mess." She heard them say and then command. "Clean it all up!"

Seeing as this was the first pussy she had seen all night, Betty quickly pressed her face to the hole. She started to lick at the vagina lips, her tongue tasting and swallowing the cum. Faintly she tasted urine too, though the cum and pussy easily overwhelmed the faint taste.

She licked her pussy, her tongue cleaning every inch of their area, like a kitty cat. Betty even fiddled with their clitty, kissing the nub and twiddling it with her tongue's tip. The woman was moaning aloud, pressing her bushy pussy towards the hole, so the girl had easy access and could provide her a proper service.

When she had cleared the entire area, the woman showed them her asshole. "We did it in the bathroom. I was having a shit and just finished, when he came in. Didn't have the time to wipe, so get too it!"

Betty seem the crusts of poop and some more of her BF's cum on the hole and even her ass cheeks. So again she began to lick at their shithole, clearing it of her excrement and his seed. Her tongue also went to the cheeks of her ass, to drink down the cum that had landed there. Betty ate their crap and drank her boyfriend's cum, having them join her full belly, as she licked the ring of their asshole.

Her tongue cleared away all remains of shit from the outside, then she had it enter into them. The woman let out a loud. "Oh!" Of surprise, as Betty wriggled and wormed her eel like tongue into their asshole. She began to clear out her bowls at bit, eating up their scat, as she cleared them out.

Once she was done, the woman said. "Good girl, now kiss my ass."

She offered her right cheek, which was kissed by Betty. Next was the left, which was again kissed by the teen, then she would alternate with her butt cheeks.

With both ass cheeks kissed, the woman pressed her pussy back to the hole and said. "Here's your reward," She then began to masturbate furiously. Her fingers on one hand, shoving and finger fucking herself, whilst her other hand tweaked and twerked her clitoris.

Betty closed her eyes, opened her mouth and waited. Soon enough a loud cry of pleasure followed from the woman and she suddenly started to cum. Her pussy was like a sprinkler, as she squirted out her load, like a shower head, she came on to Betty's face.

Her open mouth and hanging tongue, gulped and tasted the hot load. The fresh amount of cum, making the girl feel enlightenment, as she savoured the older woman's essence.

Once she was done cumming the woman had Betty return to the hole. When the girl's face was to the hole, the older woman had their mouths meet. They kissed together, the lady tasting herself, as she lezzed it out with this younger girl, a few men stroking themselves eagerly as they watched.

When they were done, she left Betty and went to return to her man. Sometime passed and Betty grew more and more satisfied.

However it was now time for the grand finale.

She was nearly done here and had thoughts of leaving and returning home. But then her eyes spotted a new breed of dick that entered through the holes: tentacle dicks.

Tentacles in the shape of phalluses appeared in all four holes. All were the purple in colour, three of them were as thick as garden hoses, while the fourth that was below, was about as thick as the horse cock. Perhaps even more so.

Betty only grinned at the sight of them, as they swirled around, their dickheads each oozing out precum that dripped upon her skin. The stuff was cool to the touch, as the limbs entered the tight cubicle. More tentacles also entered inside to grab the teen and have her held, as she lifted up.

She was then lowered upon the thickest tentacle below her. Her pussy easily accepted the limb, it taking it its wriggling mass with ease, and she let out a overdue moan, as it pushed up her cunt. The other tentacles soon went to her mouth and anus.

One of them entered into her mouth, her tongue tasting it's sweet flavoured precum and skin. While two went up and into her tight ass, the pair making her eyes go wide. She felt them worm their way up her slick, cum filled anus and go up her bowls.

Each of the appendages penetrated into every hole, with herself unable to move. She felt them move, felt them stiffen and relax, wriggling and then returning to being static.

At first they remained as they were, simply letting Betty get used to their size and girth. Then the limbs began to fuck her as one, with them moving backwards and forwards. She was soon being fucked in every orifice by the fleshly, cocks that pounded her pussy, ass and mouth.

It's strokes were akin to an animal, as it sought to breed her. The tentacle creature, different from the one in the forest, fucked all her holes, holding her in its grasp, as it used her like a fleshlight. It's dicks pounded into her asshole, both cocks travelling together up her shitter, the two entering her stomach, greetings the one down her throat.

The one in her pussy had easily entered into her womb. It had battered through her cervix with ease, the dick fully inside her uterus, threatening to go further and farther. But it would always return to the opening of her pussy, before shooting back up like a rocket. Its force and size brought her fresh pleasure, as she took its punishing thrusts into needy cunt.

Throughout it all Betty only demanded more. She accepted this monster's cocks, her body willing and able, as it took her roughly.

More limbs appeared, they now tightening around her tits. They acted like ropes, curling around her breasts, giving them a tug and squeeze, as she felt more limbs move to her backside. Flat headed, and sided, tentacles began to act like paddles, walloping her ass cheeks, spanking her like the naughty girl she was. They soon turned her cheeks as red as a baboons bottom, only further fuelling the tainted lust and passion between the teen and the beast.

Other tentacles came to suck on her tits. Hollow tube shaped things appeared, to latch upon her erect nipples, where hundreds of tiny feelers would tickle, clean and pleasure her. They soon began to extract her milk, with them now milking her udders like a cow.

Even her ears and nose were fiddled with, by thin little tendrils. They fiddled with her ears, entering inside to mess with her head, as some went up nose, to fuck about there. Despite the weirdness of this creature and it's actions, Betty could on,y aske for more, from the monster.

It even whipping her by bringing out a tentacle that split into six parts, that started to lay into her back. For a moment it ceased beating her ass with a pallet like limb, to use its new whip like ones. Each strike across her flesh made the girl scream out in pleasure, silently telling the beast to punish her further, for being a dirty whore.

More unique limbs came and gone, messing with her body, that was on display to the monster. At one point it had withdrawn the pair of dicks up her to instead insert a bead like appendage. It slowly inserted it's rounded limb, sinking more and more of it's tentacle into her asshole. Each added ball making her experience a fresh wave of pleasure, as it pushed around ten inside, before taking them out to fuck her ass harder with its twin tentacles once more.

It was all too much for Betty and she had cum many times. Her mind having been shot too shit, unable to think or concentrate anymore, as she simply served as this tentacle monster's pleasure slave. The creature though didn't care too much about her lack of action. Instead it simply fucked her harder and faster, intending to get this over with and seed her womb and belly with its cum. It's on,y real drive and passion was to impregnate this human with its sperm and hopefully have them conceive.

So it rammed its massive lengths in all her holes, edging itself closer and closer to climax. Not too long afterwards, the creature let out a silent scream, as it's limbs rattled within her. Suddenly all it's limbs began to cum, the powerful appendages of this monster, soon pulsing and throbbing as they each creamed into her. Her body was rocked by oceans of overwhelming pleasure, as this beast creampied her anus, womb and down her throat.

Cum coloured a neon purple shade, was squirted up her back channel, down her throat and into her belly. Her stomach started to swell even more, her womb now doing the same. Sweet cum from this creature flowed into her, bloating her belly and making her unthinking, as she took it all. Her tits sprayed out milk, which the creature drank down into itself, while it finished within her.

With itself now satisfied, the monster withdrew all limbs and allowed her to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Betty laid on the ground, twitching a little, her face stuck in a perverted grin, cum leaking out everywhere and covering her body. Her body showed signs of abuse, markings of paddles and whips clear upon her skin, as she stared up at the ceiling.

It was clear that she was done, though unable to move. So some of the men, who worked at the club, went to help remove her and send her home, as she couldn't do it herself.

All in all, it had been a successful night for Betty.


End file.
